


Which Way?

by sharkcar



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The cover for the comic series, book 4.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Lost Batches of Kamino [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/857764
Kudos: 3





	Which Way?

[Issue 4, Cover](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/615354459244068864/coming-soon)


End file.
